


Lepidoptera

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Добрый поступок Акменра становится причиной больших проблем.





	Lepidoptera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lepidoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866306) by [lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. Бета - AlyonaSL  
> Время действия - вскоре после первого фильма.

Юный фараон Акменра обходит свои новые владения, больше известные как Американский Музей Естествознания. Он исследует каждый этаж, осматривает каждый экспонат и заглядывает во все углы, даже самые дальние. На самом деле он втайне надеется найти в музейных залах ещё хоть что-нибудь, привезённое с его родины.  
Однажды ночью, когда он бродит в одиночку по узкой галерее, вдали от огней фойе, от прочих экспонатов, он слышит какой-то громкий вибрирующий звук — исходящий от стен. Звук похож на шорох листьев... вот только на дворе середина зимы, да и какие листья в музее. На шелест тысяч тонких страниц... но в музее нет библиотеки. Он неистовый, отчаянный, будто кто-то бьётся в заточении. Акменра пытается понять, откуда исходит звук, но не получается. Он раздаётся со всех сторон разом. И вокруг лишь протянувшиеся до потолка шкафы с ящиками, чьих запылённых медных ручек годами никто не касался.  
Акменра страшится того, что может увидеть там, но и уйти, ничего не выяснив, не может — поэтому он приоткрывает один ящик, совсем чуть-чуть. Звук усиливается. Похожий на шелест тысячи крыльев.  
Это и есть шелест тысячи крыльев — бабочек всех возможных цветов, которые трепещут, не в силах сорваться с держащих их иголок.   
Они хлопают крыльями, вновь и вновь напрягая свои крошечные тела в тщетной попытке освободиться, не понимая, что это бесполезно. Сколько лет они так мучаются? Акменра, что был погребён в собственном саркофаге со дня прибытия в Нью-Йорк, пока не появился Ларри Дэйли, не может позволить бедолагам продолжать страдать ещё хоть мгновение. Он вытягивает ящик, открывает стекло и начинает вытаскивать иголки, выпуская крылатых созданий — синих, красных, золотых — парить по музейным залам.  
Появление целого облака разноцветных бабочек только радует остальных обитателей. Некоторые животные гоняются за ними, а миниатюры даже просят прокатить. Акменра продолжает свою работу, и всё больше и больше бабочек наполняет музей.  
Но когда он возвращается в гробницу, чтобы приготовиться к дневному превращению в мумию, возникает другая проблема. Бабочки не возвращаются на свои места. Ларри пытается урезонить их; в конце концов, со львами это почти сработало. Но бабочки не знают своих имён, или делают вид, что не знают. Их выпустил Акменра, но теперь трём простым смертным, одному из которых всего девять, нужно загонять их обратно. С наступлением рассвета насекомые замертво падают на пол, и Ларри, Никки и Ребекка очень, очень осторожно собирают их, пока музей не открылся.   
— Они правда мёртвые, пап? — у Никки такой вид, будто он вот-вот заплачет, и Ларри приходится объяснять, что да, но при этом нет, потому что они уже очень давно перестали быть живыми. Акменра ещё точно ждёт серьёзный разговор, и неважно, чего он там правитель.  
Музей усыпан прекрасными хрупкими трупиками. Ларри и остальные успевают вернуть их под стекло, но не разложить по порядку. Пусть Ларри считает себя неплохим изобретателем, Ребекка знает историю, а Никки увлекается хоккеем — о бабочках им всем мало что известно. К счастью, как и мистеру Макфи. К моменту открытия все бабочки снова в ящиках, и этого достаточно — пока не наступает ночь и они не «проснутся» снова.  
Пока же они «спят», как все остальные животные... как Акменра. Вот только он тоже не спит на самом деле.  
Ларри решает, что всё-таки не может сердиться на Акменра.  
На следующую ночь Акменра применяет магию скрижали, и бабочки ложатся в ящики под табличками с когда-то данными им — возможно, тем же человеком, что превратил их в экспонаты — названиями. Ящики закрывают, начинается новый день.  
Никто не вернёт на место иглы.


End file.
